Wind and Sand (Quest)
Whirlwind Cloak available to purchase |type = Side quest |QuestID = DLC2TTR3b }} Wind and Sand is a quest in in which the Dragonborn must recover the book Wind and Sand for Neloth. Background Neloth has asked me to get a copy of Wind and Sand. He needs it for his spell research. Objectives #Get the Wind and Sand book #Talk to Neloth Walkthrough Speak to Neloth and ask if he needs help with his research. Can I help with your research? "Can you? Of course you can. What took you so long to ask? I've been trying to adapt Redguard magic to the ash. I think the key concept I'm missing is recorded in Afa-Saryat's book, Wind and Sand. I have some associates and correspondents who find things for me. One of them has a credible rumor on where this book might be. And I'd like you to find the truth of the matter." Travel to the radiant location and retrieve the book Wind and Sand. It will be found in either a Dragon Lair, Dragon Priest Lair, Draugr Crypt, Falmer Hive, Forsworn Camp, Hagraven Nest, Vampire Lair or Warlock Lair. Possible locations Possible locations include: *Bloodlet Throne – In a chest near the end of the area. *Bruca's Leap Redoubt – At the end of the cavern *Chillwind Depths – At the end of the cave *Darkwater Pass – On the arcane enchanter *Dead Men's Respite – in Olaf One-Eye's treasury *Deepwood Redoubt – In the last area just before Hag's End, in the Forsworn Briarheart's tent, in the chest. *Duskglow Crevice – In a Falmer chest near the end of cave. *Forsaken Cave – In the chest behind Curalmil, in front of a Word Wall for Marked for Death. *Glenmoril Coven – In a chest near a tent with two barrels and an altar to the left of it. *Haemar's Shame – In a chest behind the shrine. *Harmugstahl – Located in a chest in Kornalus's quarters, just past Kornalus himself. *High Gate Ruins – In a chest behind Vokun's throne that cannot be reached if one has already killed him and then started this quest due to the closed gate bug. The use of the clipping wooden bowl glitch or the help of a follower is recommended. *Ilinalta's Deep – In a chest near the end of cave. *Kagrenzel – In a chest at the end of the watery creek, nearing the exit to Stony Creek Cave. *Lost Valley Redoubt – In a chest in front of the Word Wall. *Movarth's Lair – In a chest towards the end of the cave, in the room with the Alchemy Lab. *Pinemoon Cave – In a chest near the end of cave. *Ravenscar Hollow – In the big chest (after the living bandit in the cage) where the last hagraven is. *Serpent's Bluff Redoubt – Located in a chest at the end of a small fort. In order to open the gate, one needs to drag a body to the top of a pressure plate on top of the table. *Sightless Pit – In a chest near the end of the area. (Do not follow the marker; it leads to a Dwarven door with a barrier on the other side, instead go to the cave icon on the map northeast of where the marker is showing the player to go. There is a hole in the ground to the right of a Falmer tent, go down there and follow it to the end) *Silverdrift Lair *Sunderstone Gorge – In a chest near Word Wall. *Volunruud – In a chest next to Kvenel the Tongue. *Yngol Barrow – In a chest behind the Nordic Puzzle Door, nearing the exit. Return to Neloth Return the book to Neloth, who begins reading and remarks: The book was right where you said it would be. "Perhaps this particular source was worth more than I thought he was. Pity. In any case, this is truly amazing. I think I can adapt this into a sort of whirlwind vortex energy. Yes, yes. I'll write it out, and you can pick up a copy from Talvas in a few days. In the mean time, take this for helping me." He rewards the Dragonborn with a small amount of gold. He'll also use the book to create a new spell called Whirlwind Cloak, which can be purchased from his apprentice, Talvas Fathryon. Rewards Once completed, the Whirlwind Cloak spell tome will be made available for sale, and the Dragonborn will receive a leveled/random amount of . Journal de:Wind und Sand (Quest) es:Viento y arena (misión) ru:Ветер и песок (квест) Category:Dragonborn: Side Quests Category:Dragonborn: Tel Mithryn Quests